Daffodil
by Mato-san
Summary: Bunga Daffodil. Lambang dari rasa hormat. "Dia terlihat manis kan!"—Juga simbol dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Bunga Daffodil ya..." [Possibly OOC. Onesided!KoboMori. Kaijo-centric] Mind to RnR? :9


**Daffodil**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

[Warn! Possibly OOC, Kaijo-centric. One-sided!KoboMori. ficlet]

.

.

Ini adalah hari di mana upacara kelulusan ketiga Moriyama dilaksanakan.

Tentu saja upacara kelulusannya yang pertama adalah saat ia lulus dari Sekolah Dasar. Saat itu dia masih teringat ekspresi berbinar dari kedua orangtuanya mendapati putra mereka lulus dengan nilai membanggakan meski bukan yang terbaik di sekolahnya. Lalu saat dia lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama—ia lulus dengan predikat 'Mengagumkan' karena berhasil meninggalkan jejak prestasi di olahraga basket, sebagai Shooting Guard andalan SMP-nya.

Dan kini dia lulus SMA. Ayahnya selalu pamer bahwa dia berhasil menjadi pemain Reguler di Tim Basket SMA Kaijo yang telah berskala nasional, yang otomatis menjadikan Moriyama sebagai Shooting Guard berkelas Nasional.

Yah, meski sekelas di bawah Shooting Guard berkepala hijau mantan rekan setim Kise, sih.

Moriyama menapakan kakinya di tanah beraspal setelah turun dari mobil keluarganya. Setelan jas berwarna abu-abu khas Kaijo miliknya kini tampak berkilau. Dia berterima -kasih kepada kakak perempuannya yang mau bersusah-hati menyetrikakan seragamnya—dengan iming-iming satu lembar foto polaroid selfie seorang Kise Ryouta plus tanda tangannya. Fangirl memang gila dan merepotkan.

"Yoshitaka!"

Beban di bahunya terasa berat ketika seseorang merangkulnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa melirik pun Moriyama tahu siapa pelakunya. Hanya orang itu yang cukup berani menyapanya dengan sesuka hati saat Moriyama sendiri tengah berusaha menciptakan aura tampan di sekitar para gadis.

"Ohayou, Moriyama-san!" Kobori membungkuk ke kaca jendela mobil keluarga Moriyama, menyapa Ayah dari Moriyama Yoshitaka yang berada di kursi pengemudi. "Aku pinjam Putra Anda sebentar!"

Sejenak setelah mobil ayahnya menjauh untuk parkir, Moriyama meninju bahu Kobori. "Kobori Koji!" Moriyama berusaha tidak memekik frustasi di hadapan rekan setimnya—atau sekarang mungkin menjadi mantan rekan setimnya. "Kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu atau apa."

Kobori hanya tertawa, tawa kalemnya yang biasa. "Pidato terakhir dari Yukio, sepuluh menit lagi di lapangan basket," rangkulannya di pundak Moriyama terasa semakin berat sehingga pemuda yang lebih pendek menyuarakan protesnya dalam kata kata-kata acak. "Ayo kita sumbangkan orasi kita mengenai pelantikan Kise menjadi Kapten."

"T-Tunggu!" suara Moriyama terasa tercekat sementara ia tetap dirangkul paksa oleh Kobori. "Si Kuning yang hobi tebar pesona itu akan jadi Kapten?! Sorak-sorai akan sepenuhnya terfokus pada dia."

Alis Kobori terangkat setengah. "Jangan salah, Nakamura juga memiliki aura yang hampir menyaingi Kise," tangan besar Kobori tetap setia menggeret paksa Moriyama. Beberapa murid yang melihat mereka berdua cekikikan, merasa geli dengan keidiotan keduanya mungkin?! "Lagipula soal sorak-sorai untuk Tim Kaijo bukan urusan kita lagi mulai besok."

Moriyama benci pada fakta bahwa Kobori tampaknya telah rela melepaskan seragam maupun posisinya di Blue Elites.

...

"Kau tahu," Moriyama memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan tatapan mata datar. "Ini kali pertama aku melihat Kasamatsu menangis di depan anggota tim. Rasanya aku ingin menangis juga dan memeluknya."

Kekehan lembut terdengar dari bibir Kobori. "Sayangnya sudah keduluan Hayakawa dan Kise."

Moriyama menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding gymnasium yang terasa dingin. Dia menghela nafas sambil melirik Kobori yang hanya menatap datar isi gymnasium basket yang ramai dengan anggota tim. "Kau tahu, rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka."

"Aku juga."

Kini Moriyama-lah yang terkekeh. "Munafik. Kau terlihat tenang sekali sejak pertama aku melihatmu di hari ini."

Senyum tercipta di bibir Kobori. Moriyama benci sikap tenang Kobori di saat-saat seperti ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia selalu tenang di saat-saat sulit seperti apapun. "Aku tidak munafik. Aku hanya berusaha mengambil sisi positif dari kelulusan ini. Sepeeti duet pirang Kise-Nakamura sebagai Kapten dan Wakil Kapten, eh?!"

Mau tak mau Moriyama mendengus, entah karena geli atau sebal. "Gymnasium akan semakin penuh sesak akan jeritan para penggemar perempuan. Yah, reputasi Nakamura bisa dibilang sangat baik di kalangan anak perempuan kelas satu." Komentar Moriyama.

"Kau cemburu."

"Kau benar."

Kobori terkekeh, lagi. "Astaga Yoshitaka, mengapa kau selalu mempermasalahkan gadis-gadis?! Toh di Universitas nanti kau masih bisa mengejar mereka."

Sang Shooting Guard mendesah pelan. "Tapi rasanya berbeda. Aku akan merindukanmu, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Kise dan Nakamura. Kita akan terdampar di universitas yang berbeda. Itu yang membuat perbedaan signifikan."

Tepukan ringan diterima Moriyama di kepalanya, yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi belaian yang cukup santai di rambutnya. "Kita tetap bisa bertemu dan berkomunikasi—teknologi sudah semakin maju, kita bisa video call setiap hari," sejenak Kobori melirik jam dinding yang berada di gymnasium. "Setengah jam lagi upacara kelulusan dimulai."

Moriyama beranjak bangkit sebelum terkikik kecil. "Hari ini kau berbicara lebih banyak daripada biasanya," komentar Moriyama, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "Aku ingin menemui ayahku dulu. Kau mau ikut?"

Sebelum Moriyama bisa menoleh dan menatap wajah sahabat karibnya tersebut, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyelipkan sesuatu ke balik daun telinganya. Dia terkesiap. "Eeh?!"

Kepala Kobori dimiringkan, tersenyum tipis sambil melempar tatapan polos. "Ponimu berantakan tadi," jelasnya. Center tersebut kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan beridiri di samping Moriyama, membuat pemuda berambut kehijauan tersebut terlihat pendek. "Ah gomen, aku harus menemui Yukio sebentar. Ada beberapa yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti, tunggu saja di lapangan upacara."

Sebenarnya Moriyama ingin protes, tetapi dia menahannya dengan senyum cerah, menandakan ia tak masalah dengan hal tersebut. "Baiklah!" serunya lalu segera berbalik keluar dari gymnsium untuk menemui ayahnya.

—Tanpa sadar setangkai kecil bunga Daffodil kini tersemat di balik daun telinga kanannya.

.

.

Kobori berjalan ke arah Kasamatsu yang melipat kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan menginvestigasi.

"Mengapa Moriyama berlari keluar gymnasium dengan bunga di balik daun telinganya?!"

Hanya senyuman yang menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu. Senyuman yang menyiratkan duka di dalamnya.

"Dia terlihat manis, bukan?!"

Bunga Daffodil.

Lambang dari rasa hormat. Juga simbol dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kobori Koji telah memberikan bunga itu kepada Moriyama Yoshitaka sebagai salam perpisahan.

.

.

Seraya berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah, Moriyama meraba daun telinganya yang tadi disentuh Kobori. Dia tidak terkejut mengetahui setangkai bunga terselip di sana. Ia mengamati bunga itu sambil terus berjalan.

"Daffodil ya...," gumam Moriyama. "Apa pesan yang ingin disampaikan Kobori ya kia-kira?"

Sekali pun Moriyama Yoshitaka tidak mengerti apa arti dari bunga daffodil, dia hanya tersenyum seraya memasukan bunga itu ke saku kemeja di balik jasnya lalu bersenandung kecil—merasa senang meski ia tidak tahu mengapa.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

A.N : Fic alay kembali saya ciptakan nyahaha /kenapasihnihanak/

Jujur pair ini lucu, saya suka :) Kobori kan kalem-kalem manis gimana gitu hehe. Sekalipun Moriyama straight, yah disitu sisi sulitnya/?. Bikin Moriyama jadi homo itu agak susah, kerjaannya ngejar-ngejar cewek terus sih(?)

Mind to RnR?! :9

— Mato-san —


End file.
